1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejection head and a liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection recording apparatus configured to eject a liquid such as ink (hereinafter, referred to simply as a recording apparatus) is widely used and implemented in output apparatuses and the like relating to computers. In recent years, there has been a demand for a liquid ejection head (hereinafter, also referred to simply as a recording head or a head) having a longer printing width in order to output high quality images at higher speed.
Examples of widely known general recording apparatuses include a system of performing printing by scanning a recorded medium such as paper with the recording head while ejecting ink. Also known is a so-called full-line-type recording apparatus which is capable of performing high-speed printing by fixing a head having a long printing width corresponding to the length of the recorded medium above a conveyor belt that conveys the recorded medium and scanning the recorded medium therewith.
The proposed configuration of the full-line-type recording head described above is a configuration in which a plurality of liquid ejection devices having a suitable length (having a suitable number of nozzles) are arranged on a base member to realize a recording head having a long printing width as a whole described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-55071.
In the recording head in this configuration, a method of forming reference points on the base member to allow the liquid ejection devices to be bonded at predetermined positions on the base member and applying an adhesive agent or bonding the liquid ejection devices with respect to the reference points is employed.
However, if the length of the base member is increased to obtain a longer printing width, the base member may warp in the short side direction. In other words, the reference points formed on the base member are shifted in the short side direction, and if the adhesive agent is applied on the basis of the shifted reference points, there arises a problem that the adhesive agent may enter liquid supply port portions for supplying ink to the liquid ejection devices. As a countermeasure for such a situation, a method of detecting an amount of warping of the base member and changing positions where the adhesive agent is applied individually from one liquid supply port portion to another according to the amount of warping has been contemplated. However, with this method, the productivity of the heads is reduced.